


i've got your back, but you need to shut up and focus

by aylith



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, emotional support and stuff yknow, fight fic, its kinda shippy if u look close but otherwise its a friend fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylith/pseuds/aylith
Summary: Bird spirit terrorizing local garden stores and homeowners alike? No problem, send the red kids.





	i've got your back, but you need to shut up and focus

**Author's Note:**

> :3c

“Look, if I _wanted_ lip, I would’ve gotten some at the Corner Store.”

“…..Izzat supposed to be some advancement on Puckett, cause-”

“What? No. Wax Lips. They sell them there.”

“For real? They don’t sell those nowhere!”

He managed to duck the swift red ball of gas aimed behind his head.

Unfortunately, so did the beast it was directed at. 

Isabel ran a still-steaming hand through her bangs with an irritated grunt. “Corner Store, dude.” she shouted, more focused on the Skeletal Bird that’d been reported stealing copious amounts of bird feed than the conversation. “Three o’clock!”

The Skird, as the duo had it nicknamed, seemed to acknowledge her warning a moment too late. It narrowly dodged the wall of flame that shot barely 4 feet away from its skull, but screeched loudly as a wing managed to be hit.

Grinning wide, Johnny gave a loud whoop, pumping his fist in the air. “Skirdo DOWN, eat THEMS FEATHERS.” 

He watched it give a remaining few futile flaps of its wings before crashing, skidding into the dirt a dozen or so feet away. It was squawking softly, definitely damaged but not enough to seek refuge in a nearby object. Johnny turned his victory grin to his partner, lowering his pumped up fist down to optimal bump position. 

“Red? Ey cmon, if y’wanna finish this one off I’m feelin’ generous- _mf_ ,” A palm to his face cut him off, pushing back slightly enough to make him back up a step. Isabel didn’t meet his gaze or respond to his comment, in favor of making her way over to where the burnt spirit had landed. She watched it pick at its singed feathers, which weren’t too many, but it was obvious there was damage. Isabel sighed.

She knelt down to its level, extending a hand slowly despite the spirits shying away. “Hey,” she said softly, giving its skull a few good knocks. “What’re you _doing_. You can’t even _eat_ corporeal food. Cut that out.” 

Johnny watched from a distance. She spoke firmly to the Skird probably about not stealing tangible items anymore, no you can’t just do stuff cause you’re a poltergeist, that’s a _Bad Bird™_. 

It was… cool. The way she handled things, if he was 110% honest with himself, (because he’d never admit it at 100%) was trained in a way different than ‘scrappy street scrambles since age 6′. It was admirable. Also, he wouldn’t have known about the existence of Wax Lips at the Corner Store if she didn’t bring it up, so, maybe he owed her one. 

“Hey.” The word was enough to snap him out of his thoughts. He glanced up from the spot of ground he apparently had been staring at, finding her standing there with her hands shoved in her jacket pockets. “Good work today. It, that was good. Dunno if you’ve noticed, but I have, and the fire stuff’s really been improving. So,” She glanced at the night sky. “Nice job.”

He stared a moment, the praise sinking in. “Oh. Yeesh uh,-”

Isabel cut him off again, bringing her gaze to look at him. “But listen.” Her stare was hard. “If a spirit’s being rowdy, the job’s just to make it.. unrowdy. Mostly. Sometimes it depends. But you don’t.. _‘finish it off’_ , kay?” 

She softened after a moment, breathing deeply. “Look, it’s just-”

A fist bumped her shoulder lightly, before extending itsself. 

“Y’don’t gotta explain yourself, it’s cool.” It was a quiet comment. “Those were some cool moves y’did. Bump?”

The smile was slow, the snort came after it. Isabel lifted her own fist and knocked it with his.

“Bump.”


End file.
